


Unforgiven [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Protective John, Sherlock has a low libido, Sherlock's Past, Sherlock's ex is an asshat, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's latest case is for his ex boyfriend, the brilliant and handsome Professor Victor Trevor. John is not too happy about that. But things aren't what they seem, an old friend of John's is involved in the case, and John has a few surprises up his sleeve. Also - a proposal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unforgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266742) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 




End file.
